eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
PhapSu
__NOEDITSECTION__ “Có Pháp Sư trên mặt trận sẽ thật sự gây sợ hãi. Ghép nhóm ông ta với một vài người người chơi và gây huy dệt hoàn toàn với những vị nổ tập trung vào bất cứ thứ gì, trên mặt đất hoặc trên không!” ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Conjurer is a magical unit that wears a hooded cloak, a leather belt with golden buckle and matching boots. **The Conjurer is very similar to the Ranger in that he uses a ranged attack and can shoot over Walls. He shoots fireballs or energy blasts that do high damage, but requires support as he has relatively low hitpoints and can easily be killed by point defenses. Conjurers are commonly used in large groups for fire support or as a force multiplier (similar to Rangers), but they can also be effective in smaller numbers, especially at lower levels. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Conjurers have high enough health to survive a few splash damage attacks, but point defenses can present a significant problem. Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, Conjurers are primarily used behind more durable troops such as Huges (or supported with Soul(s)). **A good strategy to wipe out buildings quickly is to use Huges as a meat shield that are supported by Souls, while Conjurers do the damage. **Their ability to attack over Walls make them very useful for attacking from the outside of Walls, or attacking from a distance without the danger of being caught in a Mortar or Magic Tower blast. **Warriors can be used as a meat shield to support Conjurers, but be careful, as Conjurers can still be affected by Mortars and Magic Towers due to their splash damage. **Conjurers can be very effective at taking out defenses; their very high damage makes turret hit points no match for them. However, to maximize their effectiveness, it is generally considered a good idea to deploy them in decent-sized groups, along with a few Huges or Monsters as a good distraction. **Conjurers are amazing at clearing out an enemy's Clan Hall Troops. Their ability to do high amounts splash damage allows them to kill a lot of Troops at once. Deploying a Conjurer or two after the Clan Hall Troops have engaged you can be a good alternative to a Bombing Spell. **A strong technique for Stronghold 6 or 7 is to use 2 Souls to support a large group of Conjurers. This way, the point-defenses would have to target one Conjurer at a time to kill it (i.e. 3 Cannons shooting at the same Conjurer) which is very unlikely; splash damage cannot kill the Conjurers since they simply cannot out-damage the two Souls, especially when the defenses are low-leveled. **Although Conjurers do incredible damage and take only 4 housing spaces, they are very vulnerable to Huge Bombs and Punchs if they're in groups of 3 or more. To prevent a large amount of Conjurers from dying, spread them along the line of fire and don't spawn them in one place immediately. **At Stronghold level 8 and above, Conjurers are great funneling troops for high level strategies involving Monsters. *'Defensive Strategy' **Conjurers are excellent defensive Troops, as they can attack enemy Troops from behind Walls. If attacking Troops notice a Conjurer emerging from the Clan Hall they will turn to attack it, even if they have to destroy a Wall segment to reach it. **Conjurer's pose a bit of a threat in a castle. Their range allows them to attack from afar, and their speed makes it harder for them to be lured away. They can, at proper levels, deal huge damage to Monsters and completely wipe out King Kong and Huge hordes. Poison spells can be used, but at low levels they don't have, and at high levels Inferno Towers block out healing, while poison spells should be used against Heroes. ***Be careful countering. Use troops with decent hit points and do splash damage. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When first unlocked, the Conjurer appears to be a man with a beard and thick eyebrows. He wears a hooded cloak, a leather belt and gold buckle, with gray pointed boots. He wears brown clothes under his coat, and his sleeves are rolled up. He attacks with fireballs. **At level 3, the Conjurer's cloak changes from light blue to purple. His boots become bright purple as well. His tunic also becomes purplish in color. **At level 4, the Conjurer starts attacking with purple fireballs. His projectile speed is also noticeably faster. **At level 5, the Conjurer's cloak changes to dark blue, and his boots change from a purplish color to a blackish color, as well as his tunic. **At level 6, the Conjurer's cloak changes to the color red-violet, his hood loses its lining and extends farther to shadow his face, his belt buckle becomes orange, and his eyes turn a shade of yellow. His boots also change to red-violet. His attacks change to searing orange energy blasts ---- *'Trivia' **When you are doing the tutorial, a Villager mentions the reinforcement Conjurers of Ivory Tower. However, Ivory Tower is not mentioned again in the future. This could, however, be a reference to the Magic Tower. **Because you get 5 Conjurers in the tutorial, they are the first unit that you deploy but NOT the first unlocked for general use, which are Warriors. ***You only need to use 2 of the Conjurers to finish the tutorial level and save them for future looting, making your opponent see that he was raided by a low level player with Conjurers. **Conjurers are often used by high-level players in place of Rangers because of their high damage and relatively high health (when compared to Rangers that will be killed in a single hit by most high level defensive buildings). **Along with the level 5 and 6 Zombomb, the Conjurer is the only unit in the game capable of killing itself in one shot. In fact, once a Conjurer reaches level 5, it can kill even Conjurers of any level in one shot. **On a per-housing space basis, the Conjurer has the second highest damage per second of any Troop by a small margin (50 damage per housing space at level 7, slightly less than the first-place level 7 Thief at 52). This excludes the damage multipliers of Thiefs and Zombombs versus certain buildings.